La fratrie infernale
by Orphis
Summary: Quand un homme étrange, puis sa sœur, étrange également, viennent filer un coup de main à la communauté, la fin de la Terre du Milieu n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Mais Sauron sera détruit en fin de compte.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir m'sieur dames!

Le seigneur des anneaux appartiens à son propriétaire, et je suivrais le film (pas que je ne veuille pas suivre le livre qui est bien plus "complet", mais ce serait trop long et je suis fainéante).

Cette histoire est un peu étrange, moi-même je le reconnais. Mais les cours font souvent cet effet là.

Alors, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui parle. En gros : pas de narration, aucun dialogue, mais toute votre imagination pour trouver ce que peuvent bien dire et penser les gens en face.

Bonne chance.

* * *

><p>Donc, et suite à de nombreuses pérégrinations que je passerais sous silence, je me trouve ici devant vous afin de vous prêter main forte.<p>

Vous faites erreur, je sais pertinemment en quoi consiste le principe de « conseil secret », vous pensez que je suis là par hasard ?

Seriez-vous stupide ? J'ai déjà dit que je venais vous aider ! Suivez un peu. Bien sûr qu je suis contre Sauron.

Vous dites que ma présence n'est pas tolérée ? Que je n'ai rien à faire dans cette quête ? Mais c'est que vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

Comment ? Je ne me suis pas présenté ? Veuillez m'excuser, il se trouve que j'ai tellement l'habitude que les gens me reconnaissent que j'en oublie bien souvent de dire mon nom. Je suis Solän. Je m'excuse à nouveau pour mon manque de manières, il faut croire que je passe trop de temps avec ma sœur...

Enfin, je me suis présenté, que voulez vous de plus ? La taille de mes sous-vêtements ? Sachez que je fais du...

Allons, ne vous énervez pas, c'était pour rire. Mais revenons-en à cette quête, quand partons nous ?

Vous tenez vraiment à ce que j'ai des problèmes ? C'est que vous ne connaissez pas ma famille. Ma sœur me ferait amèrement regretter d'être resté les bras croisés, et elle à des arguments plutôt... percutants. Et mon grand père serait déçu, vous ne voulez pas que mon grand père soit déçu, si ?

Comment ça des menaces ? Je ne menace pas, monsieur.

Si, si. Mon épée est toujours dans son fourreau, et si vous comptez bien, vous vous rendrez compte que vous avez encore tous vos membres. Ce sont juste des mise en garde polies.

Vraiment ? Je peux venir ? Vous, monsieur... excusez moi, pourriez-vous me redire votre nom, j'ai bien peur qu'il m'ait échappé.

Merci monsieur Gandalf. Donc je disais que vous aviez sans aucun doute quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais qu'importe ! Allons nous suicider en allant affronter un ennemi qui nous est supérieur !

Quoi, vous trouvez que c'est mauvais pour le moral ?

Très bien, allons sauver le monde !

* * *

><p>Et bien, quand je disais que c'était étrange...<p>

Et si je puis me permettre de demander des pitits commentaires, histoire de voir si ça plait.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !

Voici la suite (bien que je suppose que vous le saviez déjà) de l'histoire.

Je remercie Zvezdnayapyl (ton nom est trop compliqué à écrire) pour son aimable commentaire, en espérant que la suite te plaira.

Sur ce, bonne chance.

* * *

><p>Solän ! Où est tu ? Sooolän !<p>

Toi ! Où est mon frère ?

Bien sûr que c'est à toi que je parle. Vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre dans ce couloir ?

C'est bien, tu y vois clair. Où est mon frère ?

Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Je lui fais l'immense honneur de venir le voir et cet imbécile se cache ?

Mais je parle de lui comme je veux. Je suis née avant lui après tout.

Quoi, son rang ? Quoi, je suis une femme ? Sache que la moitié des hommes qui pensaient comme toi chez moi sont morts.

L'autre moitié est passé dans mon lit, bien sûr.

Mais nous nous égarons du sujet, où est mon frère ?

Tu ne sers vraiment à rien ! Toi ! Oui, le type qui cours comme un poulet sans tête, où est Solän ?

Qui je suis ? Mais dans quel grotte vis-tu, pour ne pas savoir qui je suis ? Il faut que tu sache que je suis sa sœur : la merveilleuse Somän.

Pourquoi cette question ? Oui, mes chevilles vont bien. Mais la question reste : OÙ est Solän ?

Il a disparu dans un nuage de fumée grise ? Mais comment ?

Encore ses expériences, hein... Il cherchait quoi cette fois ? La vie éternelle, comment tenir au lit avec vingt-cinq filles pendant quatre heures, un répulsif à limaces ultra puissant ?

Aller dans le passé ? Mais c'est nul !

Oh ! Ne commence pas tes grands discours sur l'importance de l'histoire du passé pour l'avenir. Grand-père n'arrêtait pas avec, je le connais par cœur.

Bien, tu va me montrer à quel endroit tout cela s'est produit.

Je vais le rejoindre.

QUOI, je suis enceinte ? Les femmes ne deviennent pas subitement des poupées de porcelaine quant elles attendent un chiard ! Mon épée n'est pas encore assez lourde pour que je ne puisse te libérer d'un membre ou deux.

Pleure pas et indique moi le chemin.

C'est donc ici. Mais l'odeur de corps en décomposition, c'est normal ?

C'est toujours comme ça ? Si tu le dis... Et... Oh, ce truc à une superbe couleur ! C'est quoi ?

Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas y touch...

* * *

><p>Voilà, vous venez de faire la connaissance de Somän, la sœur un peu cinglée de Solän.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu.

Commentaires ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, bonjour!

Le chapitre trois est là! Il s'agit du grand retour de Solän.

Je remercie à nouveau Zvezdnayapyl (Oui, Somän est un peu plus barrée que son frère. Et est aussi féministe.) et Rose-Eliade pour leur commentaires.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Petite notification: un saut de ligne, avec une ligne, symbolise une ellipse temporelle. Vous êtes libres d'y imaginer ce que vous voulez (même des orques dansant le French Cancan).

Bonne chance.

* * *

><p>J'ai froid, j'ai vraiment froid, j'ai froid, j'ai trop froid, j'ai...<p>

Excusez-moi, mais parler empêche ma langue de tomber à cause de ces températures trop basses. Nous aurions dû passer par la trouée du Rohan.

Je sais, Isengard, je sais... Mais souvenez-vous de cela, Gandalf : je préfère les Uruk-Hai à la neige. Au moins, je connais les premiers. La neige, chez moi, c'est en hiver, derrière des fenêtres, et avec un bon feu dans la cheminée.

Ah non ! Ne dites rien Légolas, je ne veux rien entendre de la part de quelqu'un qui a les pieds au sec !

Frodon !

Vous allez bien ? Secouez-vous afin que le plus de neige possible tombe de vos...

Boromir, vraiment...

Écoutez le monsieur et lâchez-moi cela. Vous ne savez pas où ça a traîné avant d'arriver à Frodon.

Bon petit.

Ne vous énervez pas. Je me tais.

* * *

><p>J'ai froid, j'ai vraiment froid, j'ai froid, j'ai trop froid, j'ai...<p>

Pouah ! Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai de la neige dans le pantalon !

C'est Saroumane ? Mais il ne sait pas que faire des vocalises en montagne déclenche des avalanches ?

Cette question n'appelait pas de réponse.

Non ! Gandalf, ne criez pas ! Ça va recommenc...

Je le savais !

Je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! Quittons ces montagnes gelées !

Quoi ? Moria ? Pas la Moria !

Tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas la Moria. Gandalf, dites leur que c'est stupide !

Frodon, je vous en prie, dites non.

La Moria est un endroit pour Somän, pas pour moi.

Oh, je ne vous avait jamais parlé d'elle ? Je suis pourtant sûr que si...

Somän est ma sœur.

Ne changez pas de sujet s'il vous plaît. Nous sommes en train de prendre le mauvais chemin.

Je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper, il s'agit de la direction de la Moria.

Comment cela « c'est la route » ?

J'veux pas !

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre: Somän!<p>

Merci d'avoir lu!

Commentaires?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir.

Voici le chapitre quatre. Vous vouliez Somän, vous avez Somän.

Merci à Zvezdnayapyl (T'as vu? J'essai de faire plus long) pour son commentaire. Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Sur ce, bonne chance.

* * *

><p>Des arbres... Des arbres partout...<p>

Et des racines... Manquerait plus que l'une d'entre elles me fasse tomber...

Mais pourquoi ai-je voulu suivre Solän ? Avec ma chance je vais tomber sur des elfes.

Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Non messieurs je ne voyage pas seule.

Vous vous trompez, je suis enceinte, nous sommes donc deux.

L'épée à ma hanche. Vous croyez qu'elle est là pour décorer ? Je suis sûre que mon fils serait capable de s'occuper de la majeure partie des « nombreux dangers qui rôdent sur les routes ».

C'est pour l'autre partie qu'il y à l'épée.

Dans quelle forêt ais-je atterri ?

Lòrien ? Au mois je suis sur la bonne voie.

Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Je cherche mon frère.

La Communauté de l'anneau est-elle passée par ici ?

Le rapport ? Mon stupide frère a forcément trouvé le moyen de les rejoindre. C'est lui qui à hérité du cerveau de la famille.

Moi ? Le côté guerrier.

Si je te frappe, tu arrête de rire ?

Non ?

Ah si, il a arrêté de rire. Enfin, il est dans les pommes, ça aide...

Ne vous énervez pas messieurs. C'est lui qui a commencé.

Enfin, comme Solän va forcément passer par là, je vais m'installer...

Ça ne se voit pas ? Je dresse un campement. Vous savez, quand les gens veulent dormir à peu près confortablement dans une forêt.

Vous le saviez ? Si vous le dites...

Mais foutez moi la paix avec mon gamin ! Je suis enceinte, pas atteinte d'une maladie incurable en phase terminale !

Voir la reine ? Pourquoi ?

C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? Mais bien sûr... Pense à consulter, hein, on sait jamais.

Je vous suis.

Vous n'oubliez rien ?

Le type que j'ai assommé.

* * *

><p>Alors c'est toi la reine ? Je te voyais plus vieille.<p>

Je sais que les elfes vieillissent plus lentement. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Somän. Tes hommes n'ont même pas demandé.

Vraiment. Et j'en ai assommé un. Ils sont faibles, tu devrais les changer.

Regarde pas dans ma tête, tu va te faire peur.

Je ne lui manque pas de respect. Je m'adresse à elle comme il se doit.

Je sais que c'est une reine. Une grande reine, en plus.

Ouais. J'ai plus entendu parler d'elle que de son époux. Elle est la preuve vivante de la supériorité du genre féminin.

Je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder ! Assied-toi tu tremble.

Bah, c'est chez moi, on s'y fait.

Mais venons-en au sujet qui nous intéresse. Où puis-je me poser le temps que mon stupide frère daigne nous faire grâce de sa présence ?

Un arbre ? Pas moyen !

Je ne dormirais pas dans un arbre ! Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, jamais ! Tu me trouve un rocher et j'installe ma couverture dessus, d'accord ?

C'est dangereux, un arbre.

Si ! Ça traverse la route et ça te grille la priorité pendant que tu cavale derrière ton idiot de mari !

Je voulais lui mettre une flèche entre les deux yeux. J'ai réussi d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas à coucher avec cette idiote dans notre lit.

Non, ce n'est pas le père de mon gosse. Lui c'était le mari numéro cinq. Mon époux actuel est le numéro seize.

Les quinze premiers ? Diverses accidents plus ou moins dus au hasard.

Si les numéros trois, six et dix sont morts dans des accidents purement accidentels.

Mais revenons-en à mon lieu de séjour. PAS d'arbre. Une pierre ira très bien.

Merci.

* * *

><p>J'avais demandé une pierre ! Pas un palace !<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu.<p>

Pour la suite, la Moria (insérer une musique épique de film d'horreur).

Commentaires?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit (rayez les mentions inutiles).

Merci à Zvezdnayapyl (mince, maintenant je vais devoir continuer m'améliorer) et Blue Pyro kiseru au bec (pourquoi ton nom est-il si long?) pour leurs commentaires. Je suis contente de vous faire rire. Et Somän s'en sort plutôt bien en fait (même s'il n'a pas envie d'y être).

Bonne chance.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi suis-je là déjà ?<p>

Je sais, je sais, c'est moi qui ai voulu venir... Ma mémoire n'est pas si mauvaise.

Merry, Pippin, si vous continuez de lancer des pierres dans cet étang, je vous rase les jambes.

Je le ferais.

Je suis si fière de vous, Gandalf !

Si ! Vous avez oublié le mot de passe. Comme quoi, être sénile a aussi des avantages.

Pouvons-nous faire demi-tour maintenant ?

Non !

Frodon, je suis maintenant certain que vous me détestez.

J'en suis sûr.

Par contre, niveau hospitalité, on repassera.

Même chez Somän, qui pourtant accueille avec des squelettes, il y a plus d'ambiance.

Oui, deux squelettes à l'entrée de sa demeure, je suis certain qu'elle les change régulièrement.

C'est une sorte de mise en garde. Quelque chose comme : « attention, femme méchante ! »

Elle a toujours eu le sens du spectacle...

Maintenant que nous avons vu la Moria, pouvons-nous faire demi-tour ?

Ah non, on peut pas.

Ce truc à tentacules s'est réveillé. Attendez un peu que je mette la main sur mon rasoir !

Mais... Reposez Frodon, tentacules perverses !

Allez-y mon vieux, pétez-lui ses hypothétiques genoux !

Bravo messieurs, excellent travail d'équipe !

Quoi, il aurait fallu que je vous aide ? Vous ne sembliez pas en avoir besoin.

Désolé, mais si vous vouliez les muscles, vous avez tiré le mauvais numéro. Je suis le cerveau moi.

Évidement que je sais me servir de mon épée, elle n'est pas là pour décorer.

Mais ceci mis à part, je pense que nous sommes coincés ici, moi qui ne voulais pas y venir...

* * *

><p>Je suis en train de gratter les murs, ça se voit non ?<p>

Mais c'est du mithril ! Ça vaut une fortune ! Si j'en gratte suffisamment je pourrais vivre des années sans piocher dans mes réserves.

Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous donne cette bourse ! Les vivants en ont plus besoin que les morts.

Vous n'aurez pas mon or !

C'est quoi ce truc ?

Je ne change pas de sujet. Reculez Gimli.

Le truc qui vient de bouger là-bas.

Et éloignez vos mains pleines de doigts de ma bourse.

Gollum ? L'ancien esclave de l'anneau ? Je le voyais plus grand...

Dernier avertissement, Gimli...

Frodon, enfin, ne dites pas de telles choses ! Gollum n'est qu'une victime, c'est la mère de Sauron qu'on aurait du faire stériliser.

Bien fait pour vous ! Il fallait m'écouter, vous ne vous seriez pas fait mal.

Oui, il y a des pièges à rats dans mes poches.

Ils sont bien utiles.

Depuis que je les ai, j'ai étrangement moins de problèmes de vol.

Non, vous n'aurez pas le nombre de pièges à voleurs que je transporte.

On ne sait jamais.

* * *

><p>Oooooh ! C'est beau...<p>

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir ça chez moi...

Pour quelle raison hurlez-vous ainsi ?

Ah. Votre cousin. Désolé.

Lecture déprimante...

Bien. Je laisse tomber le rasoir et je passe à la cire.

Il faut que je sorte mon épée, c'est ça ?

Gimli, ne provoquez pas ces messieurs, s'il vous plaît.

Je n'ai pas peur, non, ils sont juste très largement supérieurs en nombre, et ils ont un troll.

Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ?

Vous êtes désormais au courant.

C'est inutile de barricader la porte vous savez ? Ils vont quand même entrer.

* * *

><p>Vous êtes étonnamment résistant Frodon. Moi je serait mort.<p>

Vous cachiez une telle fortune sur vous et vous ne m'aviez rien dit ?

Comment cela c'est normal ? Vous insinuez que j'aurais pu vous voler ?

Je ne fais rien d'aussi bas, moi, monsieur.

Votre cotte de mailles aurait juste... Disparu.

Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Gandalf dites quelque chose !

Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'attendais, mais soit.

Fuyons !

C'est pas vrai, ils se multiplient sur place, ou je rêve ?

Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir passé ces quelques temps avec vous.

Ils s'en vont ? Ça sent mauvais, très mauvais...

Somän n'est pas ici, donc quelque chose d'aussi dangereux est dans le coin. Quelque chose de pas forcément amical...

Un Balrog...

Une saloperie de Balrog...

Nous sommes finis.

Vous avez conscience que courir ne nous sauvera pas ?

Et il est hors de question que je saute !

Aragorn ! Vous m'avez poussé ! Vous avez voulu me tuer !

Gandalf ! Les herbes étranges que vous fumer ne vous rendent pas invincible ! Cessez de faire l'idiot et...

Il est tombé...

Le con.

Sortons d'ici. Je savais que nous n'aurions jamais du venir.

Debout !

Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Et l'espoir fait vivre !

Qui sait, il reviendra peut être d'entre les morts...

* * *

><p>C'était Solän dans la Moria.<p>

J'ai eu du mal à le pondre celui-ci. Mais j'ai réussi!

Merci d'avoir lu.

Commentaires?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir!

Et bien merci Zvezdnayapyl (je suis tellement contente que ça te plaise autant.) pour son commentaire. Je crois que le plus dur est de ne pas faire dans la répétition de blagues foireuses.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, moi aussi j'attends la suite! Mais mon cerveau n'a pas voulu la sortir plus tôt...

Bonne chance!

* * *

><p>Je m'ennuie tellement...<p>

Quand-est ce que cet imbécile va arriver ? Tout est tellement plus amusant quand il est là...

Bonjour Galadriel. Comment vas-tu en cette ennuyeuse journée ?

J'ai fait le tour des activités proposées dans ta forêt, et je m'ennuie toujours.

J'ai même essayé la couture, c'est dire.

Et bien, après avoir appris à tes hommes que « femme » n'est pas synonyme de « faible chose à protéger », je me suis lancée dans le dressage d'écureuils.

On tue le temps comme on peut...

Ne sous-estime pas les écureuils !

Bientôt, je serais à la tête de la plus grande armée d'écureuils de tous les temps ! Mes ennemis trembleront devant mes adorables boules de poil, et ne verront pas la mort arriver ! Mes vicieuses petites créatures les feront tomber sous les coups que leurs minuscules petites griffes, coupantes comme des poignards, leur auront infligés !

Enfin, ce sera quand j'en aurait plus de deux.

Laisse moi te présenter Général-des-Écureuils et Guérisseur-des-Écureuils.

Je suis très sérieuse.

Mais je doute que tu sois venue uniquement dans le but de voir mes petits chefs-d'œuvre. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Mon petit Solän est arrivé ?

Tu as envoyé Haldir à leur rencontre ? Mais tu es complètement folle, tu veux qu'il y passe ? Haldir va forcément faire une connerie !

Général-des-Écureuils ! Guérisseur-des-Écureuils ! Nous devons trouver la Communauté de l'anneau avant Haldir et sa garde ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

* * *

><p>Nous arrivons trop tard. Je suis désolée mes chéris, alors que vous aviez tout fait pour que nous allions le plus vite possible, je vous ai ralenti...<p>

Solän à déjà senti ma présence. C'est mauvais, il risque de s'enfuir.

Guérisseur-des-Écureuils, ta mission, si tu l'accepte, est d'immobiliser Solän avant que son instinct de conservation ne lui dise de partir en courant.

Tous le moyens sont bons. Va à présent !

Général-des-Écureuils, tu dois empêcher Haldir de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Non, tu ne dois pas le tuer.

J'ai dit non, Général-des-Écureuils. Galadriel m'en voudrait.

Silence, n'insultez pas mes hommes ! Contrairement aux idées reçues, les écureuils ont une excellente mémoire. Et ces sales bêtes ont la rancune tenace.

Ce sont en quelque sorte, les Nains des forêts.

Bonjour Solän, comment vas-tu ?

Bien ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Moi, vois-tu, je suis plutôt sur les nerfs ces derniers temps...

Je suis sûre que tu te souviens d'une visite que je devais te rendre, il y à quelques temps. Tu ne t'imagine pas ma stupeur quand j'ai appris que tu n'étais plus chez toi quand je suis arrivée !

Je n'ai pas entendu, tu dis que tu es désolé ?

Certainement pas autant que moi, qui à du dormir dans une forêt avec des elfes et des arbres. J'en ai fait des cauchemars !

Je pourrais éventuellement te pardonner. Tu veux que je te pardonne, n'est-ce pas ?

Brave garçon...

Je disais donc que je pourrais éventuellement te pardonner si tu nous ramenais chez nous.

Parle plus fort, je n'ai pas bien saisi.

Si, j'ai cru entendre « je ne sais pas comment faire ». J'ai vraiment de drôles d'hallucinations auditives, tu ne trouve pas ?

Je n'ai pas d'hallucinations ?

Solän, Solän, Solän... Comment vais-je bien pouvoir te faire payer ça ?

Messieurs, je vous emprunte Solän un instant, nous devons avoir une petite discussion en famille.

* * *

><p>Une bonne chose de faite.<p>

Bien, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Somän, la sœur de l'espèce de larve qui essaie de récupérer sa dignité un peu plus loin.

Voici également Général-des-Écureuils et Guérisseur-des-Écureuils, que vous avez pu apercevoir tout à l'heure.

Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je pense que Haldir à encore entendu des voix. Nous pouvons donc aller voir cette chère Galadriel.

Oh! j'oubliais, bienvenu en Lòrien messieurs!

* * *

><p>Je ne savais pas comment organiser la rencontre de ces deux là, mais je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu!

Un p'tit commentaire? Je prends tout.


End file.
